


Like Music

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]





	Like Music

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/ and https://askjaceandabner.tumblr.com/]

Abner’s been sitting on his bed watching Jace pace back and forth for the last half an hour. Not just pacing, but holding his knife, moving it back and forth with his fingers with ease. He barely acknowledged Abner when he got in last night, late as it was Abner was still awake, worrying. Jace had left on Tuesday and hadn’t been back until last night. He said he was going home, but obviously something happened. Something was bothering him.

“Hey.” Abner says, taking out his earphones and looking up at Jace, trying to get his attention. “Hey, Jace!”

Jace moves quickly, turning on his heel, his knife held up in defense. Abner freezes as Jace stares at him for a few long moments before relaxing. He looks down, breathing a little heavier than normally. “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Abner tells him. “…Are you- Are you okay?”

Jace looks at Abner, not sure how to answer that.

“Oh.” Abner nods his head, recognizing the look in Jace’s eyes. He contemplates for a moment before closing his text book and standing up. He grabs his jacket and keys. “Let’s get out of here. I know a good place to eat.”

Jace scrunches his eyebrows together in curiosity. Usually he would make some sort of snarky comment or question further Abner’s motives, but- Well, maybe he’s learning to trust him because instead he nods his head and follows him out the door.

…

“Good, right?” Abner asks before taking a bite of his burger.

Jace nods his head, the food alighting his taste buds. “It’s amazing. Who knew mundanes could make such great food.”

There’s that word again. Instead of questioning it, Abner chooses to ignore it, this time.

“Yeah… So did you- You want to- to talk about it?” Abner asks hesitantly and a little awkwardly.

Jace looks down then up. “I don’t know it- It’s over, I guess. My brother handled it.”

Abner is still unsure of what’s really going on, but he nods his head like he does know. “Whatever it was- I’m sure you did the best that you could.”

Abner is so earnest and kind, Jace can’t help but smile at him. He reaches over and ruffles up his hair affectionately. Abner swats his hand away as he laughs. It’s like music to Jace’s ears as he starts laughing too.


End file.
